Sens Unique
by BlueEyes Butterfly
Summary: -"Alors Hermione, où en es-tu niveau cœur ?" Évidemment. LA question. J’ai envie de grogner. Et elle, je lui demande si elle baise encore ? Ne soyons pas si vulgaire. Je me redresse avec fierté, comme si j’allais fournir une bonne réponse à un professeur.
1. Discrètes confidentes

_Coucou ! _

_Me voici avec un nouvel OS que j'ai eu envie d'écrire. Sincèrement, je ne le trouve pas génial, mais j'ai voulu l'écrire._

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez si vous en avez envie, soyez critiques ;)_

_Enjoy ;)_

* * *

**_« Dans la plupart des histoires d'amour, deux personnes tombent amoureuse l'une de l'autre.. Mais nous dans tout ça? Qui raconte nos histoires? Celles où on tombe amoureux en solitaire, nous sommes les victimes des relations à sens unique, nous sommes les amoureux maudits,__...__ nous sommes les sans amours, les grands éclopés, les handicapés qui n'ont pas droit a une place de stationnement réservée...» { The holidays }_**

**_« On désire toujours, par dessus tout, l'inaccessible, avec avidité. » {Milan Kundera}_**

_

* * *

_

.

**Obsession à sens unique**

.**  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Mais comment font-elles ? Ces filles au physique pas toujours avantageux et à l'intelligence relativement limitée ? Encore, je tempère mon vocabulaire. Ah oui, comment elles font quoi ? Pour se trouver un petit-ami, pardi. Eh ! Ne me regardez pas comme ça, c'est le thème de notre discussion quotidienne avec nos voisines de chambrée. Pas que cela m'intéresse. Moi et les garçons, ça fait beaucoup. Sérieusement, je ne suis pas branchée mecs comme _certaines_. D'ailleurs, je suis assise en cercle avec ces _certaines _sur le tapis au milieu de notre dortoir. C'est pas de ma faute ! C'est Ginny qui m'a obligée ! D'ailleurs, elle est là, la traîtresse, avec Parvati et Lavande. Tsss… Au fait ! Vous vous demandez peut-être qui je suis ? Normalement, vous l'avez vu en lisant le résumé ou en cherchant le pairing. Peu importe ! On va faire comme si. Je me présente, Hermione Granger, en sixième année au collège Poudlard, Miss Je-Sais-Tout par excellence, pas vraiment belle (ben oui, il faut voir la réalité en face !), je dirais plutôt banale dans le sens où je ne me trempe pas dans un pot de peinture tous les matins et que je ne fais pas m'amuse pas à enfiler des vêtements taille poupée Barbie. Ca vous le savez, je suppose… Euh. Pourquoi elles me fixent toutes les trois comme ça ? Visiblement, Lavande m'a posé une question, les yeux brillants d'excitation, et toutes les autres attendent la réponse.

- Alors Hermione, où en es-tu niveau cœur ?

_Evidemment. _LA question. J'ai envie de grogner. Et elle, je lui demande si elle baise encore ? Ne soyons pas si vulgaire. Je me redresse avec fierté, comme si j'allais fournir une bonne réponse à un professeur, tout en m'efforçant d'être convaincante.

- Libre comme l'air !

Evidemment, encore une fois, tout le monde a l'air désappointé. Même Lavande, qui songe sûrement à la façon dont elle allait m'éloigner de son _Ron-Ron_. J'ai laissé tomber, ça fait quand même plus de deux mois qu'ils sont ensemble, je vois bien qu'elle est sincèrement attachée à lui. Mais je lui en veux à _lui, _pas à elle. Parvati ajoute :

- Mais… Cormac McLaggen ? Vous étiez venus ensemble à la fête de Slughorn, non ?

Je réprime un éclat de rire. Cet idiot ? Il se croit tellement bien, et est persuadé que la planète tourne autour du Quidditch et autour de sa petite personne… Inutile de leur dire que cela avait été un véritable désastre. Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux garder pour soi, même si Harry est plus ou moins au courant. Ce n'est pas une commère, lui. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que j'en touche deux mots à Ginny à son propos. Elle a l'air bien avec Dean, mais je sais bien qu'elle n'a pas tout à fait renoncé à lui. C'est moi qui l'ai conseillée donc bon. Celle-ci renchérit.

- Voyons Mione, il y a _forcément _quelqu'un…

Je lui lance le regard le plus hautain que j'ai en réserve. Elle n'aime pas ça, je sais. Mais elle se contente de se lever et de pousser un cri de victoire.

- Ha ha ! Tu ne nies pas, donc ça veut dire oui !

Quelle logique franchement… Quand on ne répond pas, ça veut dire qu'on n'a pas envie de répondre, point. Genre, peut-être que je regrette ce désert sentimental ? J'explique ceci aux trois filles et tente de dévier la conversation sur le charmant brun qu'a rencontré Parvati ce matin. Mais elles ne se laissent pas avoir comme des gamines (ça m'aurait bien arrangé !) et Ginny me fixe, l'air goguenard.

- Tss. Tss. S'il n'y avait vraiment personne, tu aurais répondu tout simplement. Allez, dis-nous tout !

Touché. C'est vrai, il y a quelqu'un, mais c'est si ridicule ! C'est purement platonique et de toute façon, il ne m'aime pas. Alors quel intérêt ai-je à me payer la honte devant elles ? Je ne leur avouerai jamais, même sous la torture !

- C'est Ron ? fait Lavande d'une voix plaintive.

Idiote. Bien sûr que non, sinon je ferais quoi là, assise avec toi ? Les filles, je vous jure. Je sais, j'en suis une. Malheureusement. A cause de ces foutues hormones et de mon penchant pour la difficulté, j'ai réussi à craquer sur le type le plus inaccessible de Poudlard.

- Harry ? J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait un truc entre vous deux !

Là c'est Ginny qui m'incendie du regard, après la brillante intervention de Parvati. Oula, mais elles se calment, oui ? Comme si… Etant donné que je le considère comme un frère, ce serait de l'inceste à ce niveau… Etirant un sourire satisfait, je décide de leur donner un os à ronger.

- Vous ne trouverez jamais, de toute façon !

Comment ça, pitoyable ? Bah, au moins j'avoue que Ginny n'avait pas tort en présumant qu'il y avait effectivement quelqu'un. Mais j'ai pas envie que tout le monde le sache, sinon je me terrerais dans mon lit jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Moi-même je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Alors elles… Non, même pas la peine.

- Malefoy ?

Quoi ? Je m'étouffe à moitié, et elles poussent un cri de victoire. Comment elles ont deviné ? Nonononononon, hors de question que j'avoue !

- Non, sans façon ! C'est la surprise qui m'a bloqué momentanément la respiration.

Je me rattrape avec un air superbement dégoûté. Elles tombent dans le panneau, ouf ! Comment ça je vous dois des explications à vous ? Euh… D'accord mais pas maintenant. Faut que je reste concentrée, vous comprenez ?

- Oh t'exagère Mione ! Il est superbe, franchement.

Oh oui, je sais ! Mais pas touche ! Je m'empêche de faire l'éloge de sa carrure et je prends un air dédaigneux. Bon, d'accord, il n'est pas _si_ musclé et tout et tout. Mais moi, j'aime bien. Il est grand, fin, avec une silhouette bien dessinée. J'avoue, ses cheveux platine sont un peu stricts comme ça, je sais pas, ça fait impersonnel. Problème : chaque fois que je le vois, j'ai envie de le décoiffer, de passer ma main dans sa chevelure d'ange, d'enfouir mon nez dedans, de … Enfin bon, vous avez compris. Mais, ça je ne le dis pas.

- Et ses yeux ! Ils sont super glacials mais n'empêche qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup des comme ça…

Ca c'est Parvati. J'ai envie de la tuer, d'un coup. J'adore les yeux de Malefoy. Me regardez pas comme ça, c'est vrai ! Ils sont de la couleur de l'orage qui gronde dans mon corps quand je le vois. Ils sont le métal de l'arme qu'il me plante dans le cœur. Mais elles vont arrêter de fantasmer sur Malefoy ? Déjà que toute seule, j'y pense assez, alors… Elles ne s'en rendent pas compte les pauvres.

- Ouais, mais il ne regarde qu'Hermione.

Comment ça ? Mon cœur fait un bond. Je les ai peut-être mal jugées après tout. Ginny me regarde d'un air scrutateur. Attendez, elle ne ment pas là ? Au prix d'un effort surhumain, je fais mine d'être vaguement surprise, mais pas du tout, pas du tout intéressée.

- Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

- Faut croire que les Gryffondor ne sont pas assez bien pour lui. T'as pas remarqué ? Quand il regarde notre table, c'est vers toi, Harry et Ron !

Ne me faites pas espérer, ne me faites pas espérer ! Surtout qu'il ne me regardait sûrement pas parce qu'il était subjugué par ma beauté ou je ne sais quelle niaiserie du genre. Sûrement qu'il cherchait un prétexte pour se foutre de nous. Le problème… Le gros problème, c'est que je suis passionnée. Je ne souffre pas, il est une drogue. Je multiplie les occasions de LE voir. Et passionnée que je suis, j'ai l'impression qu'il le sait, et qu'il n'est pas si indifférent. Tous les indices me suffisent pour étayer ma thèse. C'est d'ailleurs la définition de la passion, non ? Le passionné vit pour une seule chose, en l'occurrence, Malefoy. Le passionné part de la conclusion et cherche des preuves pour confirmer cette conclusion. Je sais. J'ai tous les symptômes de la passion. Si ce n'est que je n'ai jamais transgressé les interdits pour lui. Encore heureux. Manquerait plus que ça. Au moins, j'en suis consciente.

- Et même s'il t'insulte, il faut dire qu'au moins, il _te_ parle.

Indignée, je proteste.

- Vous croyez que ça me fait plaisir de l'entendre m'appeler « Sang de Bourbe » ?

- Ca te blesse ?

- Evidemment !

Un nouveau cri de triomphe de la part de la rouquine. Quoi encore ?

- Si ça t'affecte, c'est qu'il ne te laisse pas indifférente !

C'est stupide comme argument ça.

- Il ne m'indiffère pas, je le hais, répondis-je simplement.

- Hermione ?

- Hmmm ?

- Le contraire de l'amour, ce n'est pas la haine, c'est l'indifférence. Et de la haine à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas.

Encore une phrase sortie d'un bouquin à l'eau de rose de Lavande ça. J'en suis presque sûre. Non pas que j'en aie lu, mais ce ne serait vraiment pas étonnant. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi répondre. Ah si. Ma gentille auteur m'a soufflé une répartie. Je ne sais pas où elle a été la trouver d'ailleurs.

- Il n'y a pas une frontière très mince entre l'amour et la haine ! En fait, il y a une grande muraille de Chine avec des sentinelles armées postées tous les trois mètres entre eux! (1)

Les filles sont choquées. Je crois que j'ai écarté tout soupçon. Le pire c'est qu'elles avaient raison : j'ai sauté le pas pour traverser la frontière entre la haine et l'amour. Non pas que je sois amoureuse de Malefoy. Il m'obsède c'est tout. Et je suis trop fière pour le lui avouer. Vous vous imaginez, vous ? « Tiens salut Malefoy, au fait je suis complètement dingue de toi ! ». Il me répondrait « C'est ça, dégage sale Sang-de-Bourbe » en ricanant. Ou alors, il mourrait sous le choc. Quand même, je le comprends. Même si ça ne me plaît pas. Je pense que la thèse de la mort est plus plausible. Cette année, il me paraît s'affaiblir, perdre sa superbe arrogance (pas complètement hein, ce serait trop beau…). Ca m'inquiète beaucoup…

Le pire, c'est qu'Harry aussi semble amoureux de lui. Je ne rigole pas, ça m'inquiète quand même ce subit grand intérêt pour Malefoy. On n'entend que lui, ça m'énerve. J'essaie de le lui faire oublier, mais Harry ne comprend pas. J'ai intérêt à parler de lui avec Ginny, et rapidement d'ailleurs.

- Hermione… T'as répondu avec trop de véhémence pour que ce soit sincère.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ? Je ne réponds pas, c'est un aveu. Je nie, c'en est un aussi. Faudrait savoir. Il me rend folle. Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. Laissez-moi au moins ça.

- On va t'aider à le conquérir, t'en fais pas !

Mais bien sûr. Je voudrais bien les y voir. Foutues hormones. Ca aurait pu être n'importe qui. Mais non. Il fallait bien que ça tombe sur lui. Je suis sûre que c'est de la faute à Ron. J'ai voulu me « rabattre » sur quelqu'un d'autre. Rien de moins que le grand et arrogant Drago Malefoy.

- Mais c'est pas la peine !

Ginny se penche vers moi. Elle m'assure qu'elle ne le dira personne, et les deux autres acquiescent avec véhémence. Mais bien sûr. Je sais, je me répète. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être cynique, mais c'est ainsi.

- Depuis quand tu recules Hermione ?

- Faut se rendre à l'évidence, il ne m'aimera jamais.

Oups. J'ai gaffé là je crois. Là ce n'est plus un cri de victoire que j'entends, mais un hurlement de triomphe. Je cache mes yeux avec mes mains, les joues en feu. Bon. Ca aurait pu être pire. Elles auraient pu me détester. Genre Ron et Harry s'ils l'apprenaient. Surtout Harry en fait. J'entends les voix entremêlées de Lavande, Parvati et Ginny.

- Ah ouais, je comprends que tu sois célibataire… Mais avec nous, il sera dans ta poche !

- T'es bien partie, t'en fais pas…

- Tu l'auras en moins de deux !

Genre ! Non mais vous m'avez vue ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui ! Okay, question morale, je le bats haut-la-main, mais pour le physique par exemple… Ou même le « rang » qui importait tant à mon blond préféré. Eûrk, ça fait vraiment bizarre de l'appeler comme ça. C'est marrant, il est mon contraire en fait.

- Les contraires s'attirent, Hermione !

- Et qui se ressemble s'assemble, répondis-je au tac à tac.

Comme quoi ces dictons sont débiles. Elles font comme si elles ne m'avaient pas entendu et me traînent dans la salle de bains. On est dimanche matin, il est même pas neuf heures et elles veulent me faire _belle_. Je sais pas comment je dois le prendre. Elles me maquillent, me coiffent, m'habillent, comme si j'étais une poupée Barbie, la beauté en moins. Oh mon Dieu… Le résultat m'horrifie tant que je n'ose pas me décrire.

- T'es ravissante Hermione ! Allons déjeuner !

- Hum… Oui. Toilettes, désolée.

Je les pousse hors de la pièce et ferme le verrou. Okay, je vais limiter les dégâts. Déjà, retirer ce stupide fard à paupières roses, en évitant de me mettre du noir sur tout le visage. Oui ça va, je suis assez habile de la baguette (merci de ne pas avoir l'esprit mal tourné…). Même sort pour le rouge à lèvres trop cramoisi à mon goût. Pour les habits, ça va encore. C'est pas trop vulgaire. Pour la forme, je boutonne un peu plus ma chemise et rallonge ma jupe de deux centimètres. Quelle idée de mettre l'uniforme pour se la jouer écolière sexy… Encore heureux qu'elles ne m'aient pas fait des tresses. Non, elles m'ont mis des tonnes de lotion Lissenplis à la place. Ca va, ça a réduit le volume de moitié. Je mets ma cape pour gâcher l'effet de la jupe et du chemisier, et ressort de la salle de bains.

Je vois bien qu'elles sont déçues. Mais je ne culpabilise pas. Pas le moins du monde. J'espère seulement qu'elles ne vont pas vouloir se venger… Nous descendons les escaliers. Mon cœur rate un battement. Il est là ! Il est là ! Je fais comme si je ne l'avais pas vu.

- Hermione, tu l'as vu ? Il est là ! Vas lui parler !

Comme si je ne l'avais pas vu… Quoi ? Non non non, il est hors de question que j'adresse la parole à cette fouine qui ne ferait que de me briser le cœur ! D'accord, ce n'est pas très gentil de le traiter de fouine, mais il faut avouer que ce n'est pas un ange non plus, hein. Ca ne m'empêche pas d'être diablement attirée par lui.

- Eh oh ! Drago !

- Tais-toi ! siffle-je à Parvati. Il va nous voir !

- Ouais ben, c'est le but non ?

Okay, il nous a vues (comment aurait-il pu faire autrement), et se dirige droit sur nous. Je recule, mais ne rencontre que la pierre froide derrière moi. Il doit être surpris que ses victimes l'appellent d'elles-mêmes pour se faire flageller.

- Bon ben… Les filles, je vous laisse, j'ai une recherche à faire à la bibliothèque.

- Tss, je te croyais plus courageuse que ça Granger.

Par Merlin, pourquoi il a une voix comme ça ? Et que dire de son sourire en coin ? D'accord, respire, inspire, respire. Mes « amies » ont les yeux brillants et nous regardent alternativement. Quelle discrétion. D'accord, je suis morte. Je m'arrête, et me retourne, les poings sur les hanches.

- Je le suis, _Malefoy_.

- Tu ne t'apprêtais pas à t'enfuir à ma simple vue là, par hasard ?

Un gloussement se fit entendre. Doublement morte. Je garde tout mon sang-froid et ne répond pas. C'est un aveu je sais. Mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre, sincèrement ? On n'a pas forcément les idées en place quand on se retrouve face à l'objet de nos désirs… Je croise les bras, prend mon air le plus neutre possible et attends. Un ange passe, puis un deuxième. Bon, je me sens bête là. Faut que j'intervienne.

- Bah alors, tu voulais nous dire quoi ?

Okay. J'aurais dû être moins agressive, ce coup-ci. M'en moque.

- C'est vous qui m'avez appelé non ?

Ca y est, il me vouvoie. Ou alors, il a un drôle de sens de la courtoisie. Ne t'imagine pas des trucs, Hermione ! Surtout pas ! Avec un air peut-être un peu trop triomphal, je réplique.

- J'allais partir avant que tu me rappelles.

- Faux. J'ai juste dit que tu fuyais à mon approche.

Grrr, ce sourire narquois ! J'entendis Ginny s'éclaircir la gorge et Parvati me faire des grands signes. Vraiment, j'admire leur discrétion. D'ailleurs, je suis surprise que Malefoy ne les aie pas encore remarquées. Je tourne les talons et j'entends l'une d'elles, je ne sais pas qui, me crier :

- Hermione, dis-lui !

- Me dire quoi ?

Il avait l'air presque perdu. Je dis bien _presque_. Mais dans quel pétrin me suis-je fourrée ? Je ne me retourne pas tout de suite. Je réfléchis à mes options. Tuer mes camarades de dortoir en premier ? Ou d'abord, _rassurer_ Malefoy ? Il m'horripile, mais il m'obsède ! Et je sais très bien que je ne fais que de remplir la première case de chez lui. Rien qu'à voir comment il se comporte. Je suis d'ailleurs surprise qu'il ne soit pas déjà parti. Je me retourne enfin, forcée par le bras de Ginny qui semble me présenter au Serpentard :

- Il faut vraiment tout faire à ta place !

Ginny, tais-toi, je t'en supplie ! Je lui lance un regard implorant.

- Tu plais à Hermione.

Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie. Je n'ai plus qu'à me pendre, me brûler, me suicider de toutes les manières possibles. Je n'ose pas lever les yeux. A la place, incapable de savoir comment réagir, je m'enfuis. On appelle mon nom. Je ne sais pas qui. Mais je m'en fous, et pars dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Avec un peu de chance, elle acceptera de les partager avec moi. En tout cas, une chose est sûre. Je ne regarderai plus jamais Drago Malefoy en face. Quelle conne ! Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il a réagi. Je sais que ça me blessera. Ca me fera l'effet de milliers de poignards sur moi. Quelle conne !

* * *

(1) De notre Dr House préféré =p

* * *

_Voilà ! Je pense faire deux fins alternatives pour compléter. Mais je ne sais pas trop, ça me dérange pas de laisser comme ça =p On peut faire travailler l'imagination comme ça ^^_

_Qu'en pensez-vous ?_


	2. Lueur d'espoir

_Coucou !_

_D'abord, un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! Je ne m'attendais pas un tel flot ! Comme je l'ai dit à certains, j'ai eu une idée de suite, qui, j'espère, vous plaira au moins autant que le début =) Ceci est la première fin que je propose, il y en aura peut-être une autre, mais je ne pense pas que cette dernière vous plairait xD Néanmoins, celle-ci est un « happy-end ».  
Je vous dois bien au moins ça ^^ Merci encore, et bonne lecture !_

_Enjoy ;)_

_PS : Meilleurs vœux à vous tous pour l'année 2010 !_

_

* * *

  
_

**_« L'obsession de l'ailleurs c'est l'impossibilité de l'instant ; et cette impossibilité est la nostalgie même. »__  
{Emil Michel Cioran}_**

**_« Certains ont des malheurs ; d'autres, des obsessions. Lesquels sont le plus à plaindre ? »  
__{Emil Michel Cioran}_**

_

* * *

  
_

Cela doit faire une bonne demi-heure que je suis dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Je me suis un peu calmée, même si l'humiliation est toujours aussi cuisante. Je ne veux plus les voir. Mais je me doute qu'Harry et Ron vont s'inquiéter si je ne sors pas rapidement, surtout qu'ils risquent de demander à Ginny où je suis. Et Ginny risque de tout leur raconter… Non, il vaut mieux que j'invente une histoire quelconque pour justifier notre comportement à toutes. Par Merlin, c'est quand même _Malefoy_, quoi ! Surtout que je ne veux pas être en froid avec Harry s'il me fait une crise de jalousie. On ne sait jamais, hein !

Quoi ? Vous vous êtes imaginés que Malefoy m'a couru après, pour attraper ma main, esquissé un gentil sourire et m'a embrassée tendrement ? Euh… Même moi je ne me laisse pas à de telles pensées. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit gentil de toute manière. C'est Drago Malefoy dont on parle, et ce qui m'attire chez lui, ce n'est pas le fait qu'il soit un nounours en sucre sous sa carapace de gros dur. Déjà, ce n'est pas un gros dur, je l'ai déjà vu pleurnicher pour rien. Non, ce que j'aime, c'est ce mystère qui l'entoure, cette once de sensibilité que j'entrevois et qu'il a du mal à cacher sous son masque d'impassibilité. On aime toutes les ténébreux.

Et puis, il y a aussi l'attrait de l'interdit. Je sais qu'on ne peut pas être ensemble. Tout nous oppose. Il est la borne négative qui attire la borne positive. D'accord, ce n'est pas une métaphore très poétique, mais n'empêche que cette image m'a toujours fascinée quand mon père m'avait expliqué le fonctionnement des aimants. J'explique. Quand on essaie de rapprocher une borne positive et une autre borne positive, ils se repoussent. Voilà pourquoi ça ne marche pas avec Ron. Ouh l'excuse ! Je sais, je sais, je me console comme je peux.

Je pousse la porte de la cabine dans laquelle je me suis enfermée depuis que Ginny est arrivée silencieusement. Un air contrit sur le visage, elle s'était excusée : « Au moins, tu n'auras pas de remords ! ». J'ai eu envie de la tuer, mais à la place, je lui ai tourné le dos et ai pris possession de la première cabine des toilettes. Elle est partie quelques minutes plus tard, voyant bien que je ne suis pas prête de la pardonner. Evidemment, je lui pardonnerai. Je pardonne toujours tout. Mais, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir me venger. Même si je sais bien que je ne le ferai pas, de peur de perdre une amie. Elle l'a bien cherché mais bon… Elle ne pensait pas à mal.

Je m'approche du miroir craquelé et contemple mes yeux rouges et bouffis. Je m'apprête à me jeter un sort de Bonne Mine quand, soudain, j'entends la porte grincer. Par la barbe de Merlin ! Il ne faut surtout pas que l'on me voie dans cet état ! Je me précipite dans mon refuge, alias la première cabine de toilettes. Oh zut, on peut voir mes pieds ! Je ne vois qu'une solution, bien qu'elle me répugne un peu. Silencieusement, je ferme le couvercle des toilettes, et grimpe dessus, restant accroupie. Voilà. Personne ne peut me voir d'ici. J'espère simplement que l'arrivante ne va pas me trouver dans cette position quelque peu ridicule… Ni me trouver tout court.

Un bruit de robinet que l'on ouvre. L'eau qui coule, sans discontinuer. Figée, je tends l'oreille. Des éclaboussures. Et une voix.

- Mimi ?

Cette voix… Je la reconnaitrais entre mille. Malefoy. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche avec Mimi Geignarde ? D'ailleurs, je l'entends sortir d'un siphon de toilettes, juste à côté de moi. Elle ne semble pas m'avoir vu. Je suis estomaquée. Malefoy et Mimi ?

- Oui, Drago ?

Eûrk. Cette voix minaudant, et ce prénom dans sa bouche fantomatique. Elle a vite remplacé Harry, on dirait. Je me reprends. Je ne vais quand même pas être jalouse d'un fantôme ! Je ne suis pas tombée aussi bas, foi d'Hermione Granger. Okay, je suis tombée bien bas en étant _attirée_ par Malefoy, mais cela reste humain dans ce cas-là, non ? Je me reconcentre sur ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur de ma cabine exiguë.

- Tu as repris des couleurs, on dirait.

Drago, coloré ? C'est clair que comparé à elle, on peut le dire. Ne vous méprenez pas, j'adore sa peau diaphane, mais n'allez pas me dire qu'il est haut en couleurs. Ca me fait trop penser aux dessins animés moldus que je regardais quand j'étais petite. Je l'entendis rire. Mais à ma grande surprise, ce n'était pas un rire moqueur, mais un rire amusé. Oui, oui, il y a une nuance. Ecoutez bien la différence quand vous aurez affaire à vos amis la prochaine fois.

- Eh bien… Disons que la triste monotonie des jours précédents…

Il est poète maintenant ? En même temps, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il sache bien parler, en dehors des insultes. Mais comme il ne dit que des insultes, je n'ai jamais pu le constater.

- … a été brisée ce matin.

- Ah bon ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Apparemment, elle aime bien ce statut de confidente, Mimi. Je m'attendris un instant. D'accord, elle m'horripile quand elle inonde les toilettes. Mais elle n'a pas eu une vie facile, quand même. Morte dans des toilettes, il y a mieux. Contente pour elle, qu'elle ait trouvé un ami. Non, je ne suis pas jalouse.

- On m'a fait une déclaration des plus… inattendues.

Oh mon Dieu. Je me prends la tête entre les mains, m'efforçant de rester silencieuse. Evidemment qu'il doit trouver ça drôle. Si j'étais à sa place, avec un caractère comme le sien, j'aurais également été le crier sous tous les toits. Vous vous imaginez ? _Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie de mon pire ennemi a – implicitement – avoué que je lui plaisais._ Ca sonne bien, non ? Courage gryffondorien, mon œil. Il faut dire que je suis un peu trop fière pour ce genre de situation…

Mimi Geignarde est longue à répondre, non ? Finalement, sa voix aigrelette me parvient, dans laquelle je perçois une once de jalousie. Je me retiens de rire jaune. _Elle_ est jalouse de _moi_ ? Savait-elle ce que j'aurais donné pour être à sa place ?

- Et tu lui as répondu quoi ?

Ah. Ca m'intéresse à vrai dire. Qu'avait-il répondu ? Ginny me l'a pas dit, mais c'est possible qu'il ait été tellement méchant qu'elle avait voulu cacher la vérité. Assoiffée de vérité – jusque là je pensais que c'était une qualité, mais je suis vite détrompée à présent – je retiens ma respiration en attendant sa réponse.

- Rien du tout. Elle est partie avant.

Bon. Ce n'est pas surprenant en fait. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui aurais dit si elle était restée ?

Gloups. Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir connaître la réponse. Mais je suis coincée dans cette cabine, incapable de fuir à nouveau. Il ne vaut mieux pas que Malefoy et Mimi s'aperçoivent de ma présence…

- Je ne sais pas.

Je me fige, encore plus si c'est possible. Comment ça il ne sait pas ? Je porte la main à mon cœur, comme si je pouvais lui éviter de s'emballer. Je me raisonne : à tous les coups, il ne sait pas s'il me m'humilie en public… ou en privé. Voilà. Ca n'a rien à voir avec une quelconque attirance, purement impossible, de sa part. Mimi Geignarde minaude toujours. Ca m'agace, mais en même temps, elle pose des questions pertinentes, donc bon, je ne vais pas me plaindre…

- Drago… Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Grand silence. Je suis très fortement tentée de jeter un œil vers ce qu'il se passe dans les toilettes. Je renonce vite. Trop risqué.

- En fait, cela me flatte plus qu'autre chose. Les filles ont tendance à me fuir en ce moment, même Pansy. Il faut dire que j'ai assez de problèmes comme ça.

Nouveau silence.

- Mimi, quand je dis « les filles », je ne te mets pas dans le même panier. Tu es quelqu'un à part, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Bien rattrapé, mon gars. Le fils Malefoy sait manier adroitement l'art de la flatterie. Je me demande pourquoi il perd son temps avec elle. Mais le fait que l'aveu très explicite de Ginny n'ait pas tué Malefoy sous le choc, ni même réellement _dégoûté_ me met un peu de baume au cœur. Le pauvre… Quelque part, je suis contente que Pansy prenne un peu ses distances – ou que lui prenne ses distances avec elle, c'est encore mieux – et que plus personne ne l'approche. Egoïste, moi ? Un peu, et alors ? Ca ne servirait à rien de le nier et de faire l'hypocrite envers moi-même.

- En plus de ça, c'était vraiment la dernière personne que je soupçonnerais avoir un faible pour moi.

Il compte vider son sac dans les toilettes en compagnie d'un fantôme ? Il doit vraiment n'avoir personne pour l'écouter. J'ai un pincement au cœur. Ce n'est pas tout à fait le Drago que j'imaginais, mais cette facette plus sensible de sa personnalité ne me déplaît pas du tout. Loin de là. Je commence à avoir un peu mal au dos et me tortille légèrement pour me placer un petit peu plus confortablement. Ce qui me trouble dans les paroles de Malefoy, c'est le fait qu'il n'y ait aucune animosité dans sa voix. Juste un constat.

- Je ne comprends juste pas ce qu'elle espère… Elle veut me changer ? C'est impossible. Je ne changerai jamais, et encore moins pour une fille. Pas que je ne le veuille pas, mais parce que cela fait partie de moi.

Mimi ne l'interrompt pas. Et moi, j'ai les yeux qui brillent. Je ne veux pas le changer, pas du tout. Je suis attirée par le Malefoy que je connais et par le Drago que je viens de rencontrer. Moi non plus je ne changerai pas. Je suis ce que je suis, je suis faite comme ça. Une larme roule sur ma joue, mais je ne l'arrête pas, trop bouleversée par la voix sans animosité que j'entends de l'autre côté de ma porte.

- Je sais bien que ces histoires de sang, ce sont des conneries. Je le sais, mais ça fait partie de mon héritage familial. Et je ne peux le renier d'un claquement de doigt. Crois-moi, je ne te parlerai même pas sinon. Je sais que tu es née de parents moldus, mais je m'en fiche. Tu es la seule qui m'écoute.

Je suis choquée par ces révélations. « Sang-de-Bourbe » serait donc une simple habitude ? Un sanglot se fait entendre. Ne pleure pas, je t'en prie.

- Elle, par exemple, elle vaut bien plus que moi. Je me convaincs que non, mais elle, elle n'a pas besoin de fanfaronner pour savoir qu'elle existe. Moi, si. C'est ma protection, ma carapace. Et je ne baisserais pas la garde si je pensais que tu le raconterais à quelqu'un.

Les sanglots redoublent. Oh mon Dieu. Je n'ai rien à faire là. Et il pense que je vaux mieux que lui ! D'accord, il y a un fond de vérité. Mais quand même, le fait qu'il le reconnaisse est un exploit... Je me sens mal à l'aise, je ne devrais pas entendre ça. Mais je ne peux pas me boucher les oreilles en chantant à tue-tête, sinon il verrait ma présence. J'ai dépassé le point de non-retour.

- Tu l'aurais vue, elle était horrifiée. Pas étonnant. Quelle fille saine d'esprit – encore une fois, tu es quelqu'un à part Mimi – pourrait me trouver attirant ? Je ne parle pas du physique, sinon ça ferait longtemps qu'elle m'aurait préféré à Weasley.

Tiens donc, il ne se gêne pas lui ! Mais il n'a pas tort. Enfin, sur la raison de mon expression d'horreur. C'était à cause de Ginny, pas de lui ! J'ai envie de sortir de la cabine où je suis enfermée, de le serrer dans mes bras. Fichue obsession ! Pourquoi lui ? Je le sais pourquoi. Parce que c'est impossible. J'essuie les larmes qui ruissellent en silence et décide de me lever pour jeter un œil au-dehors. Tant pis pour les risques. Pendant ce temps, Mimi s'étonne.

- Weasley ? Mais… La fille, c'est…

- Hermione Granger.

Je le vois enfin. Il se regarde dans le miroir craquelé, les yeux un peu rouges et des larmes ruisselants sur ses joues diaphanes. Ses cheveux sont complètement ébouriffés, contrairement à d'habitude. Cela lui va aussi bien. Forcément. Du moment que c'était lui… Au dessus de son épaule, Mimi Geignarde flotte autour de lui. Je la vois ouvrir la bouche. Oh ! Il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle lui dise qu'elle me connaît ! Comment faire pour qu'elle se taise ?

Avant que je ne puisse réfléchir à un plan, je sens mon pied glisser du couvercle de la cuvette. Oh non non non non ! Dans ma chute, je me raccroche à la tige qui sert de chasse d'eau et l'actionne par là-même. Manque de chance, la tige s'abaisse et je me retrouve par terre, sur le derrière. Je ne peux empêcher un cri de douleur s'échapper de mes lèvres. Je suis morte. _Mimi, tu veux bien m'accueillir ?_ Je faisais fort aujourd'hui quand même. Je m'apprête à me relever quand la porte s'ouvre et que je me retrouve assise face à Drago Malefoy.

Il a l'air sincèrement surpris, mais je suis sûre que la colère va vite reprendre le dessus. Et zut ! Les larmes affluent à nouveau, tandis que je reste là, incapable de faire un geste. Mes pleurs semblent le décontenancer et il s'accroupit pour se mettre à ma hauteur. Incontrôlable, j'essaie de m'expliquer.

- Je… Je… Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas écouter je te promets ! Mais j'ai eu peur que tu me voies, et je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu fasses des confidences pendant ce temps ! Je te demande pardon !

Il ne répond pas. Il se contente de me fixer de ses yeux couleur orage. Réponds ! Réponds ! Je me sens super mal, là, fais quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Deux minutes s'écoulent de cette manière. Je vois Mimi Geignarde derrière lui, nous observant tous les deux. Il n'y a – étrangement – aucune animosité dans son regard. Un signe d'encouragement du menton. Mimi ? Toute mon irritation passée à son égard s'évanouit dans ce seul geste. Je prends une profonde inspiration, et me vide à mon tour. Donnant-donnant.

- Je ne veux pas te changer. Loin de moi cette idée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu m'attires. Ce que tu es m'attire. Et non ce que tu pourrais être. Et… - je trébuche sur cette phrase – je n'ai pas honte de ce que je ressens. Je ne suis pas horrifiée par toi. Si je l'ai été, c'est par Ginny, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle puisse faire une chose pareille. Je te demande pardon, pour tout.

Mimi me sourit. Etrange. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle puisse être aussi gentille. Elle a dû prendre Drago en affection, et veut qu'il soit heureux. Avec moi ? Elle délire, mais ça me fait chaud au cœur. Je promets que je reviendrai tous les jours l'écouter sans me plaindre – ou du moins, toutes les semaines. Quant à Malefoy, il semble s'être radouci, mais un sourire narquois orne ses lèvres.

- Tu te rends compte de qui nous sommes ? De ce qu'on risque ?

Sans réfléchir, je lui saisis les mains.

- On n'a pas besoin de le faire savoir. On peut simplement se retrouver ici, si Mimi le veut bien. Je t'écouterai autant que tu voudras, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour alléger ta souffrance.

- Quelle souffrance ?

- Celle que j'ai eu l'occasion d'entendre. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça me ferait aussi mal d'entendre un Malefoy se déprécier.

Il baisse la tête, et resserre ses mains dans les miennes.

- Je t'assure que tout ceci restera secret. Je t'assure que je sais ce que je fais.

- Je ne suis pas un homme pour toi. C'est trop dangereux. Et… il y a des secrets que je ne peux pas dévoiler.

- On n'en parlera pas. Cela ne dépend que de toi à présent.

Je le regarde, les yeux pleins de détermination. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me repousse pas ? Que lui arrive-t-il de si terrible pour qu'il soit aussi vulnérable ? Harry a-t-il raison ? Est-ce que je joue avec le feu ? Eh bien tant pis. Je me brûlerai les ailes, parce que je suis passionnée. Il me regarde à nouveau et semble sonder mon âme.

- On peut essayer.

* * *

_Et voilà ! J'espère que ce n'est pas trop OOC, bien que je suis consciente d'avoir un peu basculé là-dedans...  
Mais bon, j'ai terminé sur une note d'espoir, pour éviter que la guimauve déborde x) Y en a bien assez tout au long du chapitre..._

_Merci de m'avoir lue =)_


End file.
